Akatsuki's Medic Ninja
by RedBubbleGum14
Summary: Being the Akatsuki's little helper isn't as bad as it seems...sorta. Got cussed out the first day and almost killed, what a warm welcoming. Summary sucks, sorry! RnR!
1. Welcome, Sakura!

How many other people could she asked to do this? Sakura was procrastinating; she was slowly packing her things into a her cute pink and red carry on. In just a few minutes, she'd be in the Akatsuki's base. No questions asked. She'd be their little helper—and it severely pissed her off. How did this happen, why was it happening? It was still a bit fuzzy to her.

**Flashback!**

_Sakura walked into Tsunade's office from just returning from a mission with Naruto and Sai. She was in a pretty good mood. The mission went smoothly, and she actually enjoyed it this time. On bad days, she'd end up giving Naruto about ten punches to the face. Kakashi had gotten so used to it that he never really bothered stopping it from happening. _

_Sakura smiled, sitting on the chair in front of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade took a sip from a little tea cup—most likely it was Saki—and leveled her eyes with Sakura. _

"_You needed me?" Sakura asked. Tsunade took a calming breath and tried to think of a way to tell Sakura. The fact that Tsunade was debating about something made Sakura nervous now._

"_Yes, it's about a mission. I need you to keep calm about this because I already know you're not going to like it. But it involves a medic ninja and you're the only one I trust for this. The Akatsuki need medically trained nin. I told them I'd send someone over to stay for a while until they get a more permanent one, so I need you to stay with them until further notice."_

_Sakura's eye twitched._

"_Don't they already have a medic ninja?" Sakura asked in a clipped tone. Tsunade shrugged slightly, folding her hands on her desk._

"_It's giving us a chance to form some kind of alliance with them, Sakura. I promise you, if anything goes wrong we'll pull you out and deal with it properly. Now, stop whining and start packing. They'll be expecting you in a few hours."_

_Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What if I get raped?"_

_Tsunade laughed slightly. "They might have better things to do then focus on raping you, Sakura. You're only there to help. You don't need to interact with them in any other way other than healing."_

_Sakura held back a groan and stood up. "Yes, ma'am…"_

**End flashback**

"Kami, why me?" Sakura muttered to herself. She pulled her carry on over her shoulder. She locked the door to her apartment, taking her time as she walked to the entrance of the village. She even wondered if she should stop by to get some ramen, but instead continued on walking. She needed to get this done and no matter how much she tried to put it off, it was going to happen anyway.

* * *

She arrived about an hour later. An hour late, she was. The door was cracked open. The base was usually hidden by a gen jutsu, but she guessed they'd took off the veil for her arrival. It was nice on the outside—in a scary dark way. She slowly stepped in, closing the door behind her. She stood in the corridor, looking at the long twisted stair case that must have led to their rooms.

She shuddered at the thought of being the in the same base as a few psychotic criminals. She walked a bit further in, looking around, eating it in with her eyes.

"Wow," she whispered to herself. It was beautiful, much less painful looking then she thought it'd be like. Normal looking. No screams of pain, or blood on the walls. Just a seemingly empty base.

"Hello!" Sakura called out. "I'm here!" She walked down three steps further in that led to the sitting room she believed it was. It was spacious, open and the couches looked so comfortable. As if sensing it, her legs reminded her of the soreness she'd had from walking all the way here. She dropped her bag on the floor next to a velvety black couch. She sat down on it, running her hand over the softness.

"Sakura?"

Sakura was in with a quickness, snatching up her bag and looked at the pretty blue haired girl with strange colored eyes. She wore a beautiful blue and red kimono, her hair tied up in a bun with a flower clip at the side.

"I'm Konan." She smiled pleasantly, holding her hand out. Sakura was in a bit of shock, slowly grasping the girls hand and shook it once.

"Hi." Sakura tried to smile. Konan. Sakura prayed all of them were as nice as her—but highly doubted it.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room," Konan said softly as she turned and walked toward the staircase. Sakura followed her, walking up the hardwood stairs and holding onto the marble railing.

"Where is everyone else?" Sakura asked quietly. Both she and Konan reached the top of the staircase, Sakura was amazing by how big this place was. The rooms reached down a hall so long she could run at full speed down it and it would still take a few seconds to get to the end. The doors were all dark wood with golden knobs, and each had a letter on them. They represented the name of each member that occupied it.

"Most of them are still sleeping. It's only about ten in the morning and they don't get up until maybe around twelve." She walked to the door with no letter and unlocked it. Sakura walked in and smiled. It was a master bedroom, complete with a full bath and even her own vanity.

"Are all the rooms like this?" Sakura asked, a bit breathless. This whole mission was turning out to be less painful them she'd anticipated.

"Yes. Not as clean though. Living with men can get…gross," Konan laughed softly. "I'll let you settle in. if you need me, I'm down the hall."

She left Sakura alone and Sakura proceeded with unpacking and putting her things away. She laid on the bed, smiling. This was so bad—everything was great. Too good to be true, actually. She laid in silence…for about five minutes.

"Did that little bitch get here yet?" She heard a man holler. She frowned, sitting up. If she wasn't in such a good mood, she would've gone right out there and showed him how much of a "bitch" she could be. Another door, the one next to her room, opened.

"Hidan, shut the hell up, un," another yawned. "It's too early for this."

Hidan huffed, slamming his door shut. Two more doors opened.

"Deidara, where's Konan?" a deep voice asked.

"Uh, probably her room?"

"Where's Itachi?" a new voice asked.

"Eating fish, Kisame…I think it was your brother," Itachi murmured.

"You bastard…"

Sakura slowly stood up walking over to her door. She was about to turn the knob and open up when a loud pounding stopped her. She yelped, jumping back.

"Wake up, bitch!" Hidan yelled. Sakura pulled the door open, fuming with rage.

"Who are you calling a bitch, you psychotic manic!" Sakura yelled back.

"Hidan, leave her alone, un," Deidara muttered. He looked sleepy, his hair slightly messed up and shirtless with only pajama flannels on. He looked…pretty hot to Sakura.

"Shut up, blondie," Hidan walked downstairs. All the members, except for Hidan of course, were in the hall and looking at Sakura.

"Er, hey…"

"Oi, Pein! You didn't say she'd be cute!" Kazuku laughed. Pein rolled his eyes, walking downstairs.

"Guys, be nice to her," Konan said.

"Yeah. We'll be _very_ nice to her," Deidara purred. The others laughed, except Itachi of course. He acted too cool for her presence and walked back into his room. The others walked off, getting dressed. She noticed one who looked different from the rest, more calm maybe.

"Hey, who are you?" she asked just as he was going to his room. He looked back at her. His eyes were a strange honey color, his skin slightly tanned. He was handsome, brown haired and almost innocent looking.

"Zetsu."

Her eyes grew wide. "What the hell happened to you?" She couldn't help it, it just slipped out. Wasn't he the cannibal one? The one that looked like a _plant_? When'd he get so…well cute?

"I wasn't born like that…that'd be painful." He shrugged and walked into his room. She blinked, walking downstairs.

"Bitch, make me a sand witch," Hidan said to her.

"I'm not your _maid_," Sakura growled, her hands on her small hips. He chuckled, muttering something she'd rather not repeat. Nevertheless, it pissed her off enough to grab a sauce pan from the kitchen, and slammed it over his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He grabbed her small wrist in a fierce hold, slamming her against the wall.

"Hidan! Let her go!" Pein yelled. Hidan glared coldly at her, releasing her and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Is he_ always _like that?" Sakura sighed, rubbing her wrist. Pein shook his head.

"Don't mind him—try to avoid him actually."

"Tobi!" Konan yelled, sounded surprisingly pissed off. She turned as a man with a orange mask ran down the stairs, Konan on his heels. He stopped in front of Sakura.

"Hi!"

Sakura smirked. "Hello…"

"Tobi's gotta go, Konan's gonna kill Tobi!" He ran, Konan's face was red with anger. She clenched her hands into fist, shaking her head but didn't bother chasing him anymore.

"I'm going to kill—_what are you doing, Tobi?_" Konan gasped. Sakura turned to see him peeing in the fish tank. It was a huge fish tank with exotic looking fish.

"Kisame is going to strangle you, stop that!"

Pein, choosing not to be a part of this, sneaking into another room, closing the door behind him. Kisame ran downstairs.

"You son of a bitch!"

Sakura slowly walked back upstairs, went to her room and closed the door.

"…I'm not going to enjoy this…"

**Should I continue? Review!**


	2. Unexpected Behavior

**Thanks to Akatsuki-cloak for helping with this chapter!  
Enjoy!**

She must have dozed off, because next thing Sakura realized she was cuddled up under her blankets, and there was nothing but silence. She sat up and checked her phone. It was eleven, giving her an hour to indulge in getting ready for the day in quiet.

Throwing off the blankets, she grabbed her towel and a cute polka dotted set of bra and panties and slipped into her bathroom. She allowed herself fifteen minutes in a nice hot shower, noting only forty five minutes left. She pulled on her panties and bra. And began to pull a brush through her pink locks. They'd grown out, now a little past her shoulders, a nice length for her. Now only forty minutes left.

Trying to decide what to wear, she eventually decided on a pair of shorts. _"after all, a skirt with hidan around wouldn't be the best idea" _she thought to herself. She then pulled on a pair of shorts and a halter top, sprayed some body mist on herself, then checked the time.

With an extra fifteen minutes, she trudged downstairs and into the kitchen. Of course, someone was already awake. Deidara was shirtless again, his hair done, but still obviously barely awake.

"When'd you get up?" Sakura asked casually. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and leaned against the counter.

"Just now, un," he muttered, making himself a bowl of cereal. Sakura, being curious, looked up at him.  
"Why do you always do that?" she asked.

"Do what, un?"

"That…grunt at the end of your sentences. Is it supposed to mean something…?"

Deidara narrowed his blue eyes at her, grabbed his bowl of cereal, and went into the other room. She shrugged, finishing her juice.

Everyone came down almost all at once—all dressed and still stifling yawns. Konan looked most alert out of them all.

"Good morning, Sakura," she said nicely as she walked into the kitchen. Sakura smiled.

"Morning. So what—"

"Deidara has a crush on you," Konan blurted out. And Sakura felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Why would you say that?" Certainly he didn't, just now he'd given her a mean look and stalked off just because she asked him something about his speech. But, now that she thought about it, guys usually acted like that when they liked her…

"It's not that hard to tell. I'm sure others do too—but Deidara and you seem adorable!" Konan said a little too loudly. Deidara glanced up at them, then ignored it and went back to eating.

"Well, that's not part of my mission. I'm only here to help with the medic stuff," Sakura said solemnly.

"So? You guys should try talking. Go!" Konan shoved her out of the kitchen, Sakura sighed and walked over to the living room. She sat next to Deidara. A few others lingered around—Tobi, Kakuzu, Itachi and Pein. Sakura cleared her throat.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Deidara. I was just curious." She offered hesitantly.

"You didn't. Are you okay, you seem a little red. You sick?" he asked innocently.

Sakura was about to reply when Zetsu walked in, completely shirtless. He made her jaw drop. His body was perfectly sculpted and toned. She silently did a thank you to Kami that he wasn't born as that strange bi polar plant thing. He grabbed his phone on the counter and turned to walk away. She watched him leave. He was a god…

"Sakura!"

"Wha?" She looked back at Tobi, who seemed to be laughing but she couldn't tell. He pointed to her face.

"You look like a tomato!"

Her eyes widened. "SHUT UP!"

Tobi laughed mockingly. Sakura made a fist and got up, walking to the kitchen.

By night, everything was still loud. Sakura succeeded in locking herself up in her room though. Everyone was downstairs, they sounded like they were drinking or being more stupid then usual, if that was even possible. Regardless, they sounded like they were having a lot of fun and Sakura was dying to join in on it.

She gave in to her desires, walking to the door. She was just walking out when she heard slow footsteps trudging up the staircase. Fearing a drunken Hidan with sexual and rape like intentions on his mind, she darted back into her room and slammed the door shut. She heard the footsteps walk down the hall and stop by her door. Then three knocks.

Sakura took a little step back. "Who is it?"

"Itachi." Came an emotionless drawl from the other side of the door.

Sighing in relief, she opened the door and he stumbled in. he was drunk. Really drunk, actually. She'd never thought a Uchiha could be so…fun. He chuckled at nothing really and stood up, wobbling on his feet.

"Y-You have some crazy hair, you know that giiirrrlll?" he drawled, laughing at himself. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I think you need to lie down, Itachi." Sakura tried to guide him to her bed but he pushed her arm away.

"Ooh, I see. You want some bang bang?"

Sakura's eyes got wide. "What the fuck? No! you have one dirty mind, Itachi!"

He laughed again, a bit more hysterical. "No, dear, I just have one sexy mind." He stumbled to the

window and pushed the curtains back. "OH SHIT!"  
Sakura ran over. "What?"

"You see that up there?" he pointed frantically. Sakura groaned.

"That's the moon, Itachi. Please, just lie down before you hurt yourself…"

"What is this moon you speak of?"

Sakura concentrated her chakra in her right fist, landing a solid hit on his jaw, knocking him out. She caught him before he fell and dragged him onto her bed. Sakura shook her head and closed her door. Where was she going to sleep now? If they woke up next to each other in the morning, and Itachi would have a killer hangover, he'd get the wrong idea about what happen. That's the last thing she wanted, really.

Grabbing some pillows and a spare blanket, she made her a makeshift bed on the floor. Uncomfortable as it was, she had no other choice. Just as she was ready to fall asleep, she had to pee.

"Every time…" Sakura got up and as she was walking to her bathroom, another knock on her door.

"What?" Sakura asked irritably.

"It's Zetsu."

She opened the door as fast as possible, then realized she hadn't even straightened herself out. He was sober, she could tell by how he stood without tipping or wobbling. He slowly held up her pink bra she'd thought Konan might had borrowed. She gasped and snatched it back from him.

"Why did you have this?" she yelled. Itachi groaned, hiccupped and continued to sleep. Zetsu looked slowly from Itachi to her.

"It's not what it looks like…" Sakura said slowly.

"Yeah. I didn't have that, Hidan stole it—"

"I'm going to grab a pole and shove it so far up his ass…"

"I'm sure he'd enjoy that. Sorry to be interrupting." Zetsu turned and walked into his room.

"You weren't—!Dammit!" Sakura slammed her door, went to the bathroom and then laid in her crappy made up bed on the floor. Itachi began mumbling in his sleep.

"Mommy…I found your—"

"Shut up, Uchiha…"

"Mmmkay…"

**Review, keep negative comments away ;)**


	3. Did That Just Happen?

**Beta is a wonderful thing... LOL **

**thanks for the help(: Negative comments stay away :P**

Sakura luckily woke up before her temporary roommate, Itachi. She sat up, her back aching from the hard floor. He was curled up almost, enjoying the comfortable set of blanket and pillows. Sakura huffed, standing and checking the time. It was nearly noon, and she hadn't heard as much noise that she usually would in the morning. Thank Kami for hangovers.

Sakura took a hot bath until the stiffness in her limbs and back went away, then got dressed. When she came out while drying her hair, Itachi was sitting up and yawning.

"Hey. How do you feel?" She asked Itachi. He groaned.

"Terrible. How did I end up here?" He looked up at Sakura innocently, his eyes were totally bloodshot.

"You got really drunk. I'll let you get ready." Sakura turned and walked out the room. Zetsu's door was wide open, she was curious. Peaking in, she saw no one. She tip toed inside, looking around. It wasn't messy like she thought it'd be, she heard the shower running. The same moment she heard that, she heard it stop. Sakura gasped and began running but was thwarted when she tripped over his cloak.

"Damn it!" She kicked it off and hastily got to her feet. By then, he already walked out, with only a towel around his waist. Sakura stared at his body, going weak in the knees.

"What are you doing in my room?" Zetsu narrowed his strange honey eyes at her. Sakura felt her throat grow tight.

"I—I was going to ask you something. You're busy, I see." She held back the need to run and tackle him down. He kept his strong glare, no sign of any humor on his face or even the slightest smirk a normal guy would have when a cute little medic ninja stumbled into their room.

"You sure?" he pressed, slightly raising an eyebrow. Her heart began to beat erratically. She realized how much of a fool she must have looked like—just standing there with a lustful look.

"Positive! Bye." She hurried out, closing the door behind her and took a low and steady breath. Just as she was calming herself, Hidan's door open and he walked out. _Completely naked_.

"Hidan!" Sakura gasped, her hands quickly covering her eyes. "But some damn clothes on!"

He huffed. "I don't have sex with my clothes on, little bitch." Sakura didn't quite get his meaning, so she peaked into his room and saw a naked figured tangled up in the white satin sheets which had sprinkles of blood, some of it fresh. Sakura winced.

"Hidan…"

"I know, right? She was an amazing fuck—"

"That's a man."

Hidan stopped abruptly, staring at Sakura with a rueful glare. Sakura shrugged.

"What the fuck are you talking about, bitch?" Hidan yelled. The naked figure, man, stirred and sat up. He was a tranny. He smirked and waved, tiddling his fingers at Hidan. Hidan's face turned deathly white, he slowly turned away, his eyes wide.

"Well, well. Is that _fear_ on your face?" Sakura smirked.

Hidan flipped her off and ran to the bathroom followed by the sounds of violent vomiting. Sakura smiled to herself, loving the feeling of sweet revenge. It got her wondering—what had everyone else been doing? Hidan slept with a tranny, Itachi became a totally different man, Zetsu spent his time doing unknown things. Sakura went down to Pein's room and pressed her head to his door, listening inventively.

"How am I going to leave? They'll see me leaving your room, Pein." A female voice, a familiar one.

Pein groaned. "Then sneak out when they all go downstairs—no one knows about it. Don't worry, Konan."

Sakura's eyes widened slowly. She knew something was going on between them. It was adorable—and respected their secrecy. She was about to walk away when Zetsu's door opened again, this time he was funny dressed. His muscle shirt exposed his nicely toned biceps, Sakura forced herself to look away.

"Jashin help me…" Hidan moaned, walking out the bathroom. He grabbed his scythe and walked into his room, slamming the door. Sakura sighed.

"What happened?"

"He slept with a man."

Zetsu nodded slowly, walking downstairs. Sakura followed him, trying to get her chance to actually get some full sentences out of him.

"So how old are you?" She followed him into the kitchen and sat on the counter.

"Twenty one." He grabbed a bowl and some cereal. "Don't ask me 101 questions, either. It's too early for that." He looked up at her face, really looking at her for once. "How come you turn so pink when you see me?"

Sakura's hand touched her own cheek, frowning slightly. "Reasons." Sakura cleared her throat. "So…how's your girlfriend?"

Zetsu laughed, looking at her and shaking his head. "I don't have one, Sakura."

"Oh, that's okay. It's good—being single. You can do anything you want—"

Zetsu suddenly took a step closer to her, she stopped talking and wondered if he heard how loudly her heart began to beat. He was taller than her, even though she sat on the counter, he tilted her chin upwards.

"You're cute when you're nervous."

With that, he smiled faintly and grabbed his bowl, walking to the living room. Sakura stayed there for a good two minutes before she could even think straight. She hopped off the table and numbly walked up to her room. Hidan, now in pants, walked out his room, covered in blood and looked extremely sadistic.

Sakura grimaced, just as Tobi came running from Deidara's room, holding a lock of golden blonde hair. Deidara grabbed for Tobi, but Tobi slipped through his fingers as if he were tangible.

"What happened?" Pein muttered, walking out his room. Konan walked out of her own, holding a brush.

"He cut my _hair_!"

Tobi dropped the golden strands, laughing. "Tobi thought you'd look pretty-full if you have boy hair! Silly, you could end up like poor Hidan!"

Hidan glared at him. "Fuck you."

"Are you going to cry?" Pein looked at Deidara, an almost shocked look on his face. Deidara turned his face.

"Of course not. Just some stupid hair."

Sakura sighed. "I can help touch it up so it looks—"

Deidara looked down at his own palm, a small white bird unfolding.

"Deidara, don't you dare…" Pein said warningly.

Deidara let the bird fly up. The small white bird landed on Tobi's shoulder, Tobi's clapped happily.

"It likes Tobi!"

"Sakura! Move!"

Before she could react, she was pulled out the way and almost down the stairs as she heard Deidara yell, "KAT-SU!"

An explosion that left her ears ringing and her senses off guard ensued. She had covered her head and slowly looked up. Zetsu was standing behind her, his grip still tight on her shirt. He'd pulled her back. He helped her up and she held onto his arm for support. They both slowly looked at the hall. Tobi was unconscious the ground, the wall on either side was blown up pretty good. Sakura frowned slightly, walking to Tobi and making sure he still had a pulse.

"You. Idiot. Do you know how much money it's going to be just to fix this up?" Pein yelled at Deidara. Kazuku's door swung open.

"Who's money?"

"The money Konan took from you last week," Pein said. Konan smiled, holding up a wad of cash in her right hand.

Sakura smiled and turned to Zetsu and was going to thank him, but he was gone. She sighed, walking to her room. Itachi was still in there, laying on her bed and going through his phone, reading through it like it was a book. She realized what kind of pictures she had on there.

"What are you still doing in here? Give me my phone!" She snatched it from him, he sat up.

"You really shouldn't write a little "diary" in that thing. I plan on telling Zetsu of your obsession with his body. It's strange, kind of sick." He shrugged and walked out her room. Her jaw had dropped, her grip so tight around her phone she was surprised it hadn't broken yet.

"Hey, Sakura! Come help with Tobi!" Kisame called. Sakura hissed under her breath, walking out to the injured member. She was going to get Itachi back—and it wouldn't be pretty.


	4. Paybacks a Bitch

**It took me forever to update this! I had no muse, honestly. But luckily, I have an awesome friend who agreed to help me with this! Thaaanks XKissedbyshadows.**

**Well, enjoy 3**

A whole week had passed since the whole Deidara-nearly-destroyed-the-base-_again_ incident. Not only that, but the fact Itachi still held the sad truth that he knew Sakura's inner and most private thoughts about Zetsu had still been hovering around her pretty little head. By then, Sakura was almost positive Itachi thought that she had forgotten it. She played it off pretty well, too. She was nice to him, to everyone really, and acted the way she was supposed to. This whole time, conjuring up a way to get back at the conniving Uchiha. So far, she hadn't thought of anything brutal enough. Admittedly, she wasn't so good at pranks. She hadn't planned on physically hurting him, just enough to deeply wound his ego. She sat alone in her room until she thought up the perfect idea.

Completely fool proof! There was no way this couldn't work. She dug around in her clothes and pulled out the right clothes and slipped into them. A tight black skirt that zipped up in the back showed off her curvy hips. The top she wore was a white uniform style blouse with a tie loosely at her neck. She applied ruby red lipstick and pinched at her cheeks to make them pink. She let down her soft hair and it tumbled down her shoulders. She smiled at her work in the mirror, and was sure Itachi would be just as pleased.

Grabbing her phone, she tucked it into the waistband of her skirt, it was tight enough to hold it in place. Sakura opened her door just a crack to see if the hall was clear. When Kisame stepped into his room, she quickly scurried off into Itachi's empty on. She made the bed and her heart pounded as she heard footsteps walk toward the room. She leaned on the bed as the raven haired boy walked into his own room, giving her a questionable look.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He muttered, his dark eyes absorbing her every curve and her red pouty lips.

"It's lonely, Itachi…" Sakura smiled a cat like smile. "Zetsu obviously has no interest in me and…to be honest…" Sakura made her way to him, her body making contact with his and her arms hooked around his neck, her eyes locked on his. "You've been looking tastey lately."

As if compelled to, the onyx-eyed man pulled her closer, crushing her body against his as Sakura planted a kiss on his lips. He roughly grabbed her hips as his tongue forced entry into her mouth. Sakura mewled, their lips only moving apart when he pushed her toward the bed. At this point, Sakura's heart was speeding, nearly ready to burst. But everything was going fine, until she heard the light thud of her phone slip and land on the ground. She mentally cursed, and was now flat on her back under the older Uchiha. He nipped at her neck, causing her to sigh in pleasure.

_My phone!_

Her dazed expression kept up while she tried desperately to think of how the hell she could get back to the floor to retrieve her phone. She needed it, it was a vital part of the whole point of this. She was so caught up in thinking she almost screamed in pleasure when his hand suddenly came in contact with her jewel. Her back arched and she moaned.

"No underwear? Hm." He smiled faintly and quickly pulled her shirt over her head. She gulped, it was _not _supposed to get this far! She fumbled with the buttons on his pants, cursing when it took so long. When they were all undone, she pushed them off him and switched positions so she was on top. She slowly kissed down his chest, lower and lower. While keeping him occupied with this, her arm had reached over the edge of the bed to grab her phone. It'd taken a good ten second, but her trembling hand finally came in contact with it. She snatched it up quickly and stopped her kisses abruptly. He gave a confused look and she smiled deviously.

"Say cheese."

She snapped the picture.

Sakura was nearly in tears, laughing so hard her belly hurt. As much of a bastard as he was, he was cursed with such a small package! Before she'd left his room, she threatened if he ever told _any_ of the Akatsuki members—including Tobi's fish, Paco—what he knew, she'd send it to every members phone. It still made her shudder when she thought of how close she'd come to losing it to him, though. That was only saved for Zetsu. She smiled triumphantly, putting her phone in her pocket and walked out her room.

"Someone's awfully happy."

Sakura's pretty green eyes flickered up to Zetsu's strangely colored ones. Her heart raced when she saw him. Not only that, he was actually speaking to her.

"Very happy, actually," Sakura giggled.

"The members are going to be celebrating Kazuku's millionth dollar." At this, he rolled his eyes. "Tonight. Don't be locked up in your room—come join us, alright? It'll be fun."

Sakura just nodded and smiled like an idiot. He smiled faintly once at her and made his way downstairs, her heart still fluttering. Then she came to her wits and couldn't help but wonder—How do the Akatsuki "celebrate" exactly?

**I know it was short I promise to make them longer in the future! **

**Please review!**


	5. The Party

**Thank you SOO much for the follows and reviews! Keep them coming :P**

**Also, I know this one took forever for me to update. My laptops being really stupid lately, I was lucky enough to get this bit on! Thanks for baring with me lol. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

_What the hell am I supposed to wear, anyways?_

Was it the kind of party that involved alcohol and loud music? Well, probably. Hidan was going to be there, and he seemed like the type of guy that would drink until he got alcohol poisoning. Sakura hoped no other girls would be there. Only because she knew it'd all end up to be a big, orgy mess. She'd probably have to stick to following Konan around for as long as possible.

"Hm. No way, I'm not a lost puppy!" Sakura muttered to herself. She was tired of being so cooped up and acting too innocent. Truth was, Sakura was pretty innocent. She was always too scared to do anything that involved anything dangerous. It wasn't the norm for her. Determined, she went to her clothes and looked over an anything that would be worn to a party. Nothing. Nothing at all.

"God, I suck." She pulled out a body skirt and a top that showed too much cleavage for her liking. But this was about stepping out of her comfort zone. She was showing off so much skin already. Sakura didn't really like make up much, but decided to put on red lipstick with lip gloss on top. She let her hair down and pinned it up at the sides. She looked at herself in the mirror and wanted to grab a sweater, throw it on herself.

_No,_ she thought to herself. _I gotta at least feel like I'm some kind of sexy!_

She smiled once to herself and looked at the time. She still had plenty of extra time and she didn't hear much coming from downstairs. She stepped out her room and knocked on Konan's door. When Konan opened up, she was wearing a mini short violet dress that must have really hurt her boobs, it was like skintight leather! Sakura felt like she was in a school girl outfit compared to her.

"Do you know when the party will start?" Sakura asked finally, trying not to look around. She was still afraid of most of the Akatsuki members. They were extremely, unpredictable, horny bastards.

Konan laughed softly. "Not until around eleven, when everyone gets here."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "More people are coming?"

"Of course! We're expecting about three hundred. I need to go finish my hair, I'll talk to you later okay?" Konan smiled and closed her door, Sakura sighed.

It was only eleven thirty and Sakura had a pounding headache. Not to mention, she was petrified of stepping out of her room and into the animalistic mess the Akatsuki called a party. Mindlessly, she found herself walking to her door and yanked it open. It reeked of booze, marijuana, and glitter danced in the air among about twenty young woman and men. Some were heatedly making out and others were too drunk to stand properly. Sakura locked her door as she pushed past the gyrating bodies, yelping when her ass was slapped more then once. She huffed and shimmied down the stairway and into a mass of dancing bodies and pounding music. The lights were dimmed, alcohol around every corner. They successfully turned the base into a fucking club.

Tobi was crowd surfing, holding onto Paco, the fish, luckily he was still in his bowl. Sakura had to push and shoved just to get into the kitchen.

"Aye! Pinkie! Toss me a beer!" It was obviously Hidan, drunk out of his mind. She grabbed a bottle and tossed it, aiming for his head, but he effortlessly caught it. Rolling her eyes, she decided to join in on a game of beer pong in the basement which Deidara was currently dominating at. Once it was Sakura's turn, she tossed the small white ball and with her perfect aim, got it every time. She even gave into drinking a few drinks and felt herself loosening up.

"D-Deidara! I'm gonna go dance, okay!" Sakura yelled a bit too loud and he laughed for no reason as she stumbled up the stairs.

"Whoopise!" She shoved a girl past her, sending the poor woman hurdling toward the floor. Sakura even danced in ways that made her question if she was going to end up pregnant. After gyrating with men she really didn't know, she giggled and hiccupped as Pein picked her up onto his shoulder. She snatched another red cup and drank it until it was gone. She was laughing so hard on his shoulers and moving so much she didn't have time to react when she was knocked down. She hit her on the wood floor hard and blacked out.

Sakura woke up in a bed that wasn't her own, groaning and sat up. She looked over at the time. It was one in the morning and they were still partying hard. She looked around and heard someone in the bathroom.

"Oi…" She whimpered, rubbing the slight bump on her head. Hopefully it wouldn't bruise too bad. She was just about to consider going back to sleep with Zetsu walked from his bathroom, smiling faintly at her.

"You're up."

Sakura's breathing hitched and she smiled like an idiot again. "Yeah. What happened?"

"You hit your head. I found you crawling on the floor and you were talking about finding Paco's contacts. Then you passed out."

Sakura was mortified, covering her face as it began to heat up. "Er, thanks for bringing me up at least. Sorry to keep you from the party."

He shrugged a bit. "It's okay. Itachi started getting raped by a few girls so I had to leave."

Sakura's hands dropped from her face and her eyes widened. "You didn't help?"

"No. Why should I?"

Sakura almost laughed. Those girls were in for a rude awakening when they saw what was un store for them in his pants.

Zetsu sat beside her and she laughed shortly at herself. "Does it look bad?" She pointed to the bump on her head and he smiled a bit, pushing her hair back to look at it better.

"It's just red."

"I'm surprised you could find it on this forehead. It's like a fucking country." She sighed and wanted to punch herself for babbling on about herself. Relief washed over her when she saw he was chuckling.

"No it's not. You look fine—"

Sakura closed the space between them and her lips found his. Just when she thought he'd pull away, his arms wrapped around her waist and she felt her lips part. She pulled away for a moment, flushing.

"S-Sorry. I'm not usually a party whore like this, I actually have never been to a party this hardcore. I shouldn't have come out from my room—"

"Sakura."

She looked at him, heart still pounding. "Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Okay."

The kiss was wild, his tongue licked at her bottom lip, begging for entrance and she let him. Their tongues fighting for dominance, she moaned softly and he began kissing down her jawline, to her soft neck. He nipped gently, and she sighed in total bliss. Her hands shakily went under his shirt and he pulled it off in a swift motion. She kissed down his chest, his strong hands sliding off her thin shirt.

_What the hell am I doing? Christ, I'm gonna pass out again._

Sakura's hands flew up around her chest as her bra slid off. She'd never been this exposed to another guy. He smiled and kissed her again, moving her arms away. He laid her on her back, kissing down her neck and capturing her nipple between his teeth, sucking softly and Sakura's back arched as she released a strangled moan. Her nails dug into his back as he kissed down her belly, tugging off her skirt and leaving her only in her pink underwear.

"Z-Zetsu…" Her voice was uneven, he looked up at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Just trust me."

**Maybe a lemon in the next chapter? Or not...so review! xD**


	6. Late Night Kisses

**I know, I really made you wait for this one, but it's a lemon! With a little surprise at the end, I hope you enjoy :x**

Sakura's hands shook, she couldn't stop him as his hands wandered down her curvy figure. It almost felt as if she was above her own body, watching this happen. But she wanted this. She thought maybe it was perfectly normal that she was ready to pass out. He completely took her breath away, her eyes daringly, finally met his and he kissed her. She kissed him back almost mockingly, and was having fun teasing him until his tongue slid between her lips. Her belly was full of butterflies, but pushed off his boxers regardless and blinked a few times, eating the image in.

Sakura's cheeks began to heat up as he kissed down her soft stomach, strong hands gently pushing her legs apart. She wiggled a bit, unsure of how she would feel about this move. His butterfly kisses down her thigh, closer to her depth, she let out a silent cry at his first lick. Her legs trembled, threatening to give in. His fingers slowly snaked up her thigh, she was going mad and it had just barely begun. After pushing her all the way to the brink, he moved away and kissed her once. Just as she was feeling empty, he pushed a finger inside her. She clenched her teeth and he kissed her as he added another, slowly moving them inside her. She moaned softly, her nails digging into his shoulders and he removed his fingers, getting himself ready between her legs. He smiled faintly and kissed her as he moved inside just a little, but enough to make her yelp. He finished putting in all eleven inches and tears brimmed in her eyes as she tried to get used to it. She nodded once and he continued, moving painfully slow.

"Faster, please," Sakura almost begged, and he complied without hesitation. Her legs tightened around his waist, the room filled with blissful sighs and hungry moans. She had to hold onto him to stay in place. They both came together, a soft yell escaping her, and a low growl or moan, she couldn't quite place it, left him.

Sakura realized, shortly after he began moving off from her, it wasn't enough. She needed more.

When she woke up, she realized she was alone in the room. Zetsu had left while she slept. She didn't get more, like she wanted. Sakura was too scared, still trembling from the aftermath. Quickly, Sakura grabbed her clothes and pulled them on, running to the door and checked to make sure none of the members would be around to see her sneaking out of his room. Luckily, they were downstairs trying to fix up the chaotic mess from last night. Sakura padded into her room and locked her door. After a quick shower and got into some normal, decent clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror. She blushed wildly when she thought about what had happened last night, in disbelief with herself. Where did this leave them? In a relationship? Now she felt a bit used.

"Sakura?" Konan knocked on the door. Sakura smoothed herself out and hurried to the door, opening it and allowed Konan to enter. Konan was in Pein's shirt which was large on her and reached the top of her thigh, her hair still a little messy.

Sakura smiled softly. "What's up?"

Konan sighed a little. "I need you to do something for me, I just need to know you can keep it a secret."

Sakura felt a little anxious. "Medical wise?"

Konan nodded quickly. "Yes, of course." She laughed quietly. "Did you think I wanted you to kill someone for me or something?"

Yes. "Of course not! Whatever you ask me, I'll keep it confidential. What do you need?"

Konan smiled brightly and clasped her hands in front of her. "An abortion."

Sakura suddenly felt light headed. "Excuse me?"

"An abortion," Konan said again. "You know, when you-"

"I know what it is! I just didn't expect this to be happening here. From you. Who's is it?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"Does that really matter? I just need it done, please."

"Is it Pein's?"

Konan grew quiet and Sakura felt suddenly horrible for pushing it on her. She sat down on her bed with Konan and waited until she thought Konan would be more responsive.

"Does he know?"

Konan shook her head. "No, of course not."

"Then how do you know if he would be okay with you doing this?" Sakura questioned.

"Because we have much bigger things to be worrying about. If I had a baby, that would ruin everything. He'll probably end up hating my guts if I keep it. I can't risk it." Konan didn't look at Sakura as she spoke, which gave Sakura a sign she was scared. Very scared.

"But if he loves you, he would at least support you," Sakura tried again.

"This has nothing to do with love, Sakura! Why are you making it so difficult? It was a mistake, they happen. This one just has a loophole. So please, spare me and just...get it over with."

Sakura felt bad for Konan. As a female in the Akatsuki, she was strong both mentally and physically. But she was still a girl, going through drastic changes would only damage her.

"Okay, Konan. I'll do it for you." Sakura had her doubts.

* * *

**I know this ones short, i'll try to make the next a little longer. But with school it's getting hard! I promise to keep updating as long as I get positive reviews! Thanks **


End file.
